How Much Farther Can Love Take You
by Wolf Sagara
Summary: This is the sequal to How Far Can Love Take You. Read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters.

(A/N) this is the sequel to How Far Can Love Take You. So if you haven't read the first one I suggest reading it first.

How Much Farther Can Love Take You 

Sixteen years have passed since Yugi and Serinity were married. Their daughter, Angel, is sixteen and is just as beautiful as her mother was at that age. And as you can tell, the boys were all over her. She had more then ten boys asking her on dates. But as you probably know Yugi wouldn't allow his daughter go on dates. His favorite saying was "No dating until after your married." Yugi was very protective over his daughter. Quite frankly, the only boy Yugi let close to his daughter was Chris Joey Wheeler, which was Joey and Mia's son (They got married a little after Yugi and Serinity). Angel and Chris had been friends for a long time and was like her brother. Chris always stood up for Angel at school and even got into a fight over her when a guy talked about what he would do to her. This just gained Yugi's respect for him. One afternoon at school Chris saw Angel at school talking to some girls so he went over to her. All the girls started giggling around him but he paid it no mind. He walked off with Angel talking about their geometry homework. When they got outside, they were knocked out. When Chris woke up he was tied to a tree and Angel was lying on the ground in the middle of a clearing. He called out to Angel but she wouldn't wake up. He called again and again but there was no response. Right then five men came into the clearing and looked at Angel. Then they looked at Chris and smirked. Chris saw one man going close to her but he screamed out at him to get away from her. They looked at him and laughed. Chris lost his mind and yelled out every word he could think of but nothing worked. Then the unthinkable happened. They started unbuttoning her shirt. Chris went crazy and right then the sky went dark. A huge shadow appeared above him and formed a dragon. The Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. All five of the men looked scared beyond belief. Chris just looked at them. He was pissed off in every way possible. Chris felt a new kind of anger in his heart, a loving anger. He didn't know where it came from but there was a creature in his stomach saying, " Kill them. Kill them all. They came to close to her." Just then the dragon landed beside him and cut the rope he was tied up with. During all of this, Angel had come to and was shocked to see Chris standing up with a dragon beside him. There were five guys around her and she had no idea what was going on. Suddenly she heard Chris say, "If you lay one hand on her I'll kill you with my bear hands. She's MINE!" It shocked Angel to hear these words come from Chris's mouth. This was Chris; he was like her brother. But she couldn't deny she didn't have feelings for him. She didn't realize that she actually liked Chris until now. Maybe it was a little more then like. Maybe ….she loved him. While she was fighting with herself in her mind, Chris was knocking off the guys one by one. When there were no guys left Chris's dragon disappeared and he went over to Angel. She just looked at him, staring into his eyes. She did love him. Chris held out his hand and helped her up off the ground. When she got up she looked him dead in the eye and asked, "Do you love me?" There was a sudden weakness in her voice as she reached the last two words. All Chris could manage to get out was, "With all my heart." At this response Angel threw herself on him and right there in the woods was both of their first real kisses.

Angel didn't get home until ten o'clock that night. Yugi was furious with her until she explained what had happened excluding her and Chris. Yugi sat quiet for a moment and took in what almost happened to his daughter. It seemed familiar somehow. Then it hit him, this is almost identical to the event with his wife Serinity. Chris explained about how his dragon came out of nowhere when he got angry. Yugi proceeded to tell them just how it had happened. "Every person has a creature inside of them. Yours is probably the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon because your fathers was the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. An extreme spike of emotion such as anger can only summon the shadow creature that lives in a human. But it also takes another emotion such as happiness, sorrow, guilt, or lov…………. Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. His daughter had found a love just as he had found Serinity. He tried for years to keep his daughter away from the evil guys in this world that would try and take advantage of her. But she had found Chris. Though out the years he suspected this would happen but that didn't mean he was ready for it. This was his little girl. His Angel. He could only hope that this boy would be kind to her. He excused himself from the living room and Angel swore she saw a tear in his eye. "He knows." Was all she told Chris and he shook his head in agreement.

The next morning Chris came over to get Angel to go to school. Yugi let him in and Chris went and sat on the couch. Yugi sat on the armchair across from it reading the newspaper. "You know don't you Mr. Moto?" Chris came out and said. "Yes, I know. And I'm happy she chose you to some boy in school that wouldn't treat her right. Just please take care of my Angel." Yugi said with a little sadness in his voice. "I will. You don't have to worry about anything. Nothing will happen to her. I'll make sure of it." Chris said with a newfound strength. Yugi just nodded his head to him. A few minutes later Angel came down looking as beautiful as ever. As they reached the door Chris told her what her father had just said to him. She couldn't believe her ears. Her father, Yugi Moto, was giving a boy permission to date his daughter. All Yugi heard was a scream coming before he saw Angel jumping at him. She kept repeating the same two words. "Thank You, Thank You." Yugi could tell his daughter was happy and that made him happy. Serinity was at the store and whenever she came back he would tell her. Angel grabbed Chris's hand and led him out the door.

After months of going steady with Chris, Angel couldn't have been happier. It was the night of the prom. Chris and Angel were both seniors and this was the final dance they would have in school. Chris had rented a black limo, which was waiting for them outside. Angel was getting ready putting on makeup, making sure her dress was perfect, and fixing her hair. When Chris saw her coming down the stairs he lost his breath. She was wearing a lavender dress that pressed nicely against her delicate curves. Her hair was curled and was down over her shoulder. She was the picture of perfection in Chris's eyes. He couldn't breath. When she got down the steps Yugi patted Chris on the back to give him reassurance. Serinity came in with a camera taking about twenty pictures of the beautiful couple. Chris led her out the house and opened the door for her at the limo. When he got in the limo slowly started taking off. They just talked for a moment about what kind of kids they wanted, how many, and what they wanted to do after school. Angel, like her father, was a very good duelist and had won many tournaments in the past. Chris on the other hand was a good duelist but preferred law and wanted to be a lawyer. They talked about this for a while until they got to the dance. When they went inside they look at everything. It was beautiful. People were dancing. Slow music was playing then it would switch to fast. By the end of the night everyone was having a good time. When the young couple got out to the limo the driver was gone so they got in and waited. While talking in the limo they found themselves talking about children more and more. One thing led to another and Chris took the limo to a hotel to stay the night. Both he and Angel were tired but were restless. When they got in the room they fell down on the bed. They started kissing slowly and it sped up after a while. Before they knew it they were both naked letting their hands explore each other's bodies. Chris kissed down Angel's neck until he got to her breast. He gently sucked on one while he squeezed the other. She let out soft moans of pleasure while he messed with his hair. He slowly worked his way down her body leaving a small trail of kisses until he got to her sensitive area. He stuck a finger in her and she let out a moan of pleasure and grabbed the bed for dear life. He stuck two fingers in her and then three pulling them in and out, over and over again. Every time he did this her pleasure heightened more and more. She was moaning loudly now. She felt like she was going to fly away. Then he stuck his tongue inside of her and started moving it all around. She moaned out loudly at this and grabbed his head and holding it to her for him to do in deeper. Right then she reached her climax with him in her. She screamed out his name when this happened. She felt like she was on fire. He worked his way back up to her mouth and kissed her long and deep. They lay there waiting for her to recover from her climax. When she did Chris worked himself in between her legs. When she got comfortable he slowly pushed into her. She let out a small cry. She was so tight around his manhood that he knew she was a virgin. He waited there for her to get use to him being inside of her before he moved. He felt her loosen her grip slowly. He moved in and out of her causing her to moan loudly. She griped the bed sheets around her tightly. He quickened his pace thrusting in and out of her. She moaned loudly and he grabbed her back and stood up while he was still in her. He was standing in the floor with her on him bouncing up and down. He felt his climax coming so right before he reached his climax he sat down on the bed and shot his seed in Angel. They collapse on the bed, kissing until they both fell asleep. They woke up the next morning in each other's arms. They left the hotel at noon. When they got to the parking lot the limo was gone. They walked across the street to a car dealership and Chris let Angel pick out a car she liked and he used his credit card to buy it. Chris drove her home right after he took her to lunch. Yugi was waiting when the young couple walked in. Yugi could sense something was different between the two. Then he realized it; his precious daughter had lost her virginity. He told Angel to go up to her room and commanded Chris on the couch. Chris was scared to death and Yugi was just getting started. He was pissed. His daughter had just lost her virginity, stayed out all night, and then brought the man who took her virginity home with her. Yugi didn't know it but he was so mad that a black aurora was circling him. Then Dark Magician and Vorse Raider appeared. They were going toward Chris who was freaking out at this time. Angel was on the stairs looking in fright. Then Chris gathered up his courage and stood up to Yugi. He stood up and a dragon appeared beside him. They stood like that for a moment until Yugi broke the silence by commanding his Vorse Raider at Chris. Angel yelled out, "NO!" Suddenly the Vorse Raider was stopped when a Dark Magician Girl appeared in front of it and demolished it. Angel stood beside Chris while the Vorse Raider vanished. The Dark Magician and Yugi both looked confused. Yugi looked at the young couple and it reminded him of someone. Him and Serinity when they were young. Tears formed in his eyes as he fell to the floor. Serinity came running in and was shocked to see her daughter and Chris with monsters out and her husband on the floor. She ran to her husband but all he could get out was, " I…I tried to keep her from this. But I… I failed. Our daughter is growing up so fast. She reminds me so much of you when you were that age. I just can't stand it anymore. At least now I know she's in good hands. I'm sorry for all that I've done and I hope you can forgive me." Angel ran to her father and embraced him in a big hug. She had never seen him cry before and it was not normal for him to give up or fail at anything. He had always been so persistent. Chris went up to Yugi after he had recovered and the girls had left for the kitchen. He asked him, " Mr. Moto, I want to ask you if I can marry your daughter." Yugi looked shocked and just nodded in agreement. "I know you will treat her right so yes, I would be proud to have you as a son in law." Chris and Angel got married right after that and had a son and a daughter of their own. Yugi paid for his daughter's house, her car, and her furniture until Chris got a good job to keep them going. Angel turned out to be just as good a mother as her mother had been, with a little help of course. Chris became the president of a company that made duel monster cards. Let me guess your expecting a " And they all lived happily ever after" right? Well I'm sorry to bust your bubble but after Angel's children were born someone broke into their house and stole almost everything. Yugi paid to have most of it replaced but couldn't replace the family portrait of the Motos and the Wheelers. The robbers set the family portrait on fire. The family lived a full happy life after that until Yugi found the robbers and almost died when he summoned three certain monsters. Slifer The Sky Dragon, Obelisk The Tormentor, and The Winged Dragon Of Ra. The robbers almost died when Yugi let loose all of his restraint and all out attacked them with all three. Yugi was in the hospital for a week until he got all of his strength back.


End file.
